Rinha and Uzumaki meetup
Participants Raiden Rinha, Myuuto Uzumaki Roleplay Log DivineZiel: ✠It was rather early in the morning. The people of Konoha weren't around at all for now due to them mainly waking up around eight in the morning and up. The dusky morning was rather cold from the winter air kicking in and the breeze of today was quite up there. A couple stray cats rumaged through garbage cans, attempting to get food so they can grow fatter and stay warm for the winter and even just because they were hungry and nobody loved them enough to take care of them. With the boy's window open as usual, we look into the life of Raiden Rinha on this early morning. He laid along his wooden floor while looking up at his ceiling. The tan painted roofing of his room simply stayed there while his eyes were closed and his body was cold yet clothed in his normal attire as usual. Raiden simply thought of Modi and even his old teammates that went missing, yet Raiden never wasn't even probably looked into for being kidnapped. Gently pushing himself up, his black locks dangled in front of his face while his dark hues stared out the open window with the dusk's morning breeze rolling in rather faster this morning. Getting a slight chill up his back, Raiden then said to himself "Winter is approaching rather fast this year." His left eye twitched a bit as he pushed himself up to his feet while raising both arms into the air. Stretching rather big, he gave a soft yawn to only let both arms fall to their sides. Walking over to his bed while he let his black boots step up, he then went onto the windowsill and dropped outside. His blue shirt, waving in the air yet stuck to his body. Once he landed, his knees were bent and his long, black shorts hit the dirt of the road a tiny bit and his dark gloved hands pressed into the ground. Straightening himself up as he stood, he said to himself, looking to the left, then to the right "Guess, I'll meet my new teammate later on today, huh?" The Konoha symboled neckband dangled from his neck as he then started running for the closest training grounds. He had determination in himself to become stronger so he could save Modi and maybe even his old teammates. Sighing slightly as he kept running through the empty streets of Konohagakre, he made it to the training grounds in about ten minutes. With nobody even around, he thought to himself "Well, good thing nobody is here, I guess." Thinking of yesterday, Raiden chuckled a bit and shook his head as he thought of the plant that Keru and him found that they smoked. after that, Raiden just remembers chowing down on a bunch of ramen at Ichiraku. Thinking about that day, Raiden walked to the middle of the training grounds while he then slightly looked to see if anybody was there. Looking up to the dark blue sky, Raiden thought of Modi's smile once more as even more emotions struck him and his determination, sky rocketed.✠ Kare: ≡ Myuuto sat there, hunched over the edge of his bed, staring intently at his alarm clock. His clear blue eyes watched the bright red hand that was used to count down the seconds smoothly makes its way several times around the circumference of the clock. He had his knees up and his hands placed on top of his kneecaps and he just sat there, staring at the clock as if something crazy were going to happen. Just before the alarm of the clock went off and sent that awful ringing sound echoing through the four walks of his room, Myuuto pressed down on the reset button for the alarm with stunning speed. His pupils were dilated and opened wide, it was quite odd, but surprising to someone reset their alarm milliseconds before it goes off. He ran the fingers of his right hand through his luscious red mane and shook his head a bit to mess his hair back up a bit, it was something he naturally did, he never thought about it. Myuuto leaped off the edge of his bed, crunching up into a ball whilst in mid air and spinning around rapidly before opening up like a star and landing on the cold wooden floor on the tips of his toes with his arms extended out to his back and his hands opened wide with his fingers spread out as much as they could possibly go. Myuuto would begin to contort his body in weird ways, the sound of his bones popping would follow as he bent and flexed his body. After a couple of minutes of doing that, he carefully walked over to the drawer to his left side and slid one of the compartments out and retrieving a roll of fresh bandages that he would begin to wrap around his abdomen, biceps and forearms. After doing that, he bounced around on the tips of his toes throwing jabs, hooks, and uppercuts into the air. He’d reach down to his calves and wrap a couple of layers of bandage around them before cutting off the bandage from the roll and securing what he’s wrapped around him tightly. Although Myuuto didn’t really speak much or socialize much with his fellow peers, he was preparing himself to meet one of his teammates. The meeting would likely be quite awkward for his teammate, but Myuuto just wanted to see who he was going to be fighting alongside. Myuuto swiftly walked back to his drawer and pulled out his orange long shorts and slid into them with ease. He’d wrap a bit of bandage around his thigh and then strap on a single kunai pouch that contained a kunai whose handle was wrapped around with an explosive tag rather than leather or bandage. Myuuto patted his shoulders and leaped out of his window, rolling onto the rooftop of the building beside him and springing into a sprint, heading towards the Training Grounds situated in the forest. As he arrived there, he would spot a lone shinobi, who was likely to be his teammate. Myuuto didn’t say anything, but simply cleared his throat to let the other know of his existence. ≡ DivineZiel: ✠Raiden heard the person that cleared their throat while he simply turned to look at the bandaged up boy that had long, orange shorts on. Thinking to himself "Is this...my new teammate?" Raiden took in the boy's appearance as he then walked over to him. Even though Raiden knew that people liked their personal space, Raiden rose his right hand up to his chin as his index finger curved along it and so did the webbing of his index finger to his thumb. Quickly taking in the boy's appearance, Raiden snapped his fingers after pulling his hand from his chin to only say "Uzumaki! Right?" Raiden was sure since a lot of Uzumakis were known to wear orange. Raiden hoped that he was right while he stood in front of the boy and took a slight step back to extend his gloved hand to him and says "I hope I'm right and if I was wrong, you can hit me however, my name is Raiden Rinha! I remember you from the academy but you never really talked much." Raiden was always a nice child, especially to other people. Keeping the bright smile to him and his hand out, he waited for him to answer his question and maybe even shake his hand. Raiden was excited to meet his new teammate and if this was him, Raiden already could tell that they would work well together but, who knows, Raiden's mind works in a number of different ways than others.✠ Kare: ≡ Myuuto stood there, listening to the shinobi guessing what clan he was from and then introduce himself. The entire time Raiden was speaking, Myuuto kept a straight face and didn’t blink or crack a smile, he just stood there with his hands in his pocket and his eyes locked at the space between Raiden’s eyebrows, to give off the appearance that he was looking at him. As Raiden extended his hand out for it to be shook, Myuuto took his opposite hand out of his pocket and firmly shook Raiden’s hand, no more than three pumps. He pulled back his hand and put it back into his pocket and stood there for a moment, in silence, waiting to see what Raiden would purpose or if that was all, so that he could go back home to return a book he had to give back to one of his neighbors. ≡ DivineZiel: ✠Raiden shook the boy's hand as he then retracted his own. Raiden thought to himself "He's odd.." Keeping the bright smile towards the boy, Raiden said "I was about to start training on my lightning chakra flow, would you like to join me on some of the training? Maybe we could even end up being out here so long, Hayate-Sama can come." Raiden knew he was wrong since Hayate-Sensei was a lazy bum at times but chuckled at the thought. Merely thinking on him and the boy possibly fighting at the end of the training to see exactly what the boy was specializing in, Raiden would only take a few steps back while he then turned. With his back to his new teammate now, Raiden then flowed his lightning chakra into his hands and feet while all four limbs glowed in a bright blue glow and the sparks of lightning indeed shot out. Simply looking forward, Raiden took a basic fighting position as he then went for a simple roundhouse kick to the air. The speed and strength behind the kick was enough to make Raiden spin on one foot as he then set his foot back down on the ground with his right hand thrusting forward in an uppercut. The speed that Raiden was having the kick and punch traveling at, had some chakra discharge that flew out from it. The slight needing of more power behind this grew into his mind and he only wanted to keep growing stronger. Draining his chakra at the same time with his constant chakra flow, he stopped it looked back to the Uzumaki and said "What element affinity are you known for?" Raiden was rather curious because he knew that some worked well together and some worked bad together. With merely a teammate, Raiden wanted to know if their elements would work together at all.✠